


Maelstrom

by ladyazura



Series: Set in Stone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Rey, Dream Sex, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Manipulative Kylo, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Palpatine, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Try as she might, Rey can't get Kylo Ren out of her head.





	

_She was on her hands and knees, body thrumming with pleasure as her faceless lover took her from behind in the middle of a dark throne room. Gloved fingers gripped her hips to the point of pain, but it was a good pain, the kind that tore hitched breaths from her throat and made her head spin. She was so close she could practically taste it, and as her lover’s thrusts grew more erratic, she knew it she wasn’t alone. His hips snapped against hers ruthlessly, hands tightening their hold on her as his large form leaned over her, driving into her harder and harder._

_“That’s right. Take it. Take my cock like the good little scavenger you are.” A deep voice snarled against her ear._

_It sounded familiar, but she was far too gone to care, pushing her hips back to meet his as she teetered closer and closer to the edge._

_“Come for me, Rey. Come for your Master.”_

 

Rey awoke with a start, gasping and shuddering as her orgasm crashed over her like a wave. When it finally subsided, she rolled onto her side with a groan, her dream still fresh in her mind. Her cunt throbbed in the aftermath, and as she slipped a hand between her thighs, she was unsurprised to find her underwear practically drenched, and felt her face burn with equal parts disgust and shame.

 

What was _wrong_ with her?

 

 _Nothing. You’re perfect._ As if on cue, his voice echoed from the darkest recesses of her psyche. _My perfect little scavenger…_

 

Rey grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block him out but it was too late. She could _see_ him. He wasn’t physically with her, of course, but his presence was strong enough to take on a corporal form in her mind rather than just a disembodied voice. She glared at him.

 

**_I’m not your anything._ **

 

 _Of course. You’re much more than that, aren’t you._ It wasn’t a question. She furrowed her brow, but refused to deign him with a response. It had to be a trick. A trap. He shrugged, changing the subject. _How is your training coming along? Is my cowardly uncle everything you could have hoped for in a teacher?_

 

The bitterness in his tone was not lost on Rey, and she couldn’t help but feel a little smug.

 

 ** _Yes._** Against her better judgment, she answered, wanting nothing more than to rub it in.

 

Kylo’s eyes flashed dangerously, his jaw tightening, and a small burst of anger – jealousy? – reverberated through their bond. Then, just as quickly as it came, it vanished, and he seemed to regain his composure and looked at her once more, the corner of his mouth slanted in an almost-smirk that reminded her of his father.

 

_Is that why you dream of me?_

 

Her blood ran cold.

 

She promptly threw up another wall, ejecting him from her head.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“You seem tired.” Master Luke observed one afternoon as they were meditating. “Have you been sleeping?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It was painfully obvious that she was lying. It also was obvious that he didn’t believe her, but he didn’t press.

 

Master Luke was kind and patient, but also distant. Guarded, almost. Years of solitude had clearly taken their toll on him; he was nothing like charismatic legend she had heard about growing up on Jakku. She tried not to let it disappoint her.

 

_He will. They all do._

 

 

oOo

 

 

Try as she might, she couldn’t escape him, not fully. He plagued her waking thoughts and restless dreams. She could shut him out for a time, but he always found a way back, penetrating any barriers she put up and twisting his way into her head using the bond that she (or had it been he?) unwittingly created. His thoughts and feelings became her own – his frustrations, his rage, his _lust_ consuming her, _drowning_ her until she couldn’t be sure where his emotions started and hers ended.

 

She found herself lashing out at Master Luke during their training sessions, scoffing at his “outdated” methods and dismissing meditation altogether because how could he possibly expect her to stay focused when _Kylo Ren_ had taken up residence in her mind? When she couldn’t even trust that her thoughts and feelings were still her own?

 

As her outbursts became more frequent, she would catch Master Luke watching her with wary eyes when he thought she wasn’t paying attention. She wondered if he was seeing his nephew in her.  

 

 

oOo

 

 

_“You know I can take whatever I want.” Warm breath tickled her ear as phantom hands smoothed over her sides, teasing the light material before dipping under. Her eyes fluttered, head lulling back while one hand cupped her breast and the other drifted south._

_“What do you want?” She asked breathlessly as he teased the bundle of nerves between her thighs._

_“_ You _.”_

oOo

 

 

 _He’s keeping secrets from you, Rey_. Ren’s voice caressed the back of her mind, as she lay staring up at the ceiling of small hut she slept in, listening to the wind whistling just outside. _He doesn’t trust you._

_He’s_ afraid _of you._ She felt a twinge of something from his end – pity?

 

No.

 

Empathy. Like the first time.

 

**_Why would he be afraid of me?_ **

 

_He’s afraid of what you’ll become._

 

**_What’s that supposed to mean?_ **

 

The bastard didn’t even have the decency to answer her.

 

 

oOo

 

 

She should have been suspicious when he suddenly stopped perverting her memories and invading her dreams. She had hoped that perhaps he had simply given up, or that she had gotten better at shielding her mind.

 

Then his shuttle breached the atmosphere, and all of Rey’s fears were realized.

 

Kylo Ren had arrived on Ahch-To.

 

It had taken over a month, but he had finally found her. Grabbing her lightsaber, she set out to confront him.

 

oOo

 

 

The masked monster pursued her much like he had on Takodana, only instead of trees, she was surrounded by nothing but rock and water. A storm raged above; harsh rains poured down, blurring her vision and making the ground harder to trek up. Lightsaber clutched in her hand, she continued to climb and he continued to follow, until there was nowhere left for her to go. She had reached the highest peak of the island, leaving her no choice but to either jump or to face him.

 

Looking down at the waves crashing into the rocks below, she wondered if she could survive the drop.

 

She whipped around at the sound of his lightsaber igniting, lifting her own just in time to intercept an oncoming blow. Their blades clashed, the red and blue light reflecting off his visor as each of them tried to gain the upper hand. He was stronger than he was the last time, no longer hindered by the injuries he’d sustained on Starkiller. In the distance, she could hear Master Luke fighting the other Knights of Ren, but her attention remained on the man in front of her.

 

 _Yield._ His voice echoed in her head. _You’re no match for me._

 

If she hadn’t been struggling to keep her footing, she would have laughed.

 

He bore down on her, pushing his blade against hers until she was forced to step back, closer to the edge of the cliff. He didn’t let up. Gritting her teeth, she summoned all the strength she had to shove him, but he didn’t budge. She gripped the hilt of her lightsaber and took a swing at his chest, but he spun away and deflected the attack. She lunged at him, but a swift knee to the gut caught her off guard, knocking the wind out of her. She stumbled back, raising her arm weakly to block another blow, but she wasn’t quick enough. A pained cry left her lips as his blade seared her shoulder, and she fell to her knees clutching the cauterized flesh.

 

“It seems Luke Skywalker has failed you just as he failed me.”

 

“Shut up!” Fighting through the pain, Rey slashed at his leg, but he easily sidestepped it and with a swift stroke, he knocked her own saber out of her weakened hand.

 

She reached out for it desperately, trying to pull it toward her with the Force like she had before but to no avail.

 

**_Please. Please, please, please._ **

 

Nothing.

 

“You have so much potential. Why do you waste it fighting for a lost cause?” Kylo asked, circling her.

 

 _Your place is beside_ me _._

 

“As _what_?” Rey spat, glaring up at him. “Your obedient student? Your mindless slave? Your _whore?_ ”

 

“My equal!” Kylo growled back.

 

“You’re mad!”

 

**_Just leave me alone!_ **

 

“Would be that I could. But our destinies have already been written in the stars, long before we were born.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Skywalker hasn’t told you, has he? No, I don’t imagine he would. He’s a liar just like the rest of them –”

 

“Told me _what_?”

 

“Where you come from!”

 

 _“Ben, don’t!”_ Luke’s voice shouted over the rain, and suddenly the Jedi was standing just feet away from them, out of breath and looking worse for wear but otherwise _alive_.

 

Her relief was short-lived, however.

 

“I know who you are, _Rey Palpatine_!”

 

Her world stopped, but Kylo didn’t. “Our fates have always been intertwined, Rey, just like our grandfathers before us. Skywalker knew – they all knew, but they never told you, because they were afraid you’d follow in his steps. Why do you think no one came back for you?” He used his saber to gesture to his uncle. “You see, Rey, Luke Skywalker is the very reason you have no family – that you were left to starve and beg on that desolate planet, to live out your days as nothing more than a mere _scavenger_. I doubt he thought you’d survive as long as you did. I bet he was quite shocked when you showed up here, weren’t you, _Uncle_?”

 

Luke said nothing, but oh, how Rey wished he would deny it. As Kylo’s words sunk in, all she could think about was her life on Jakku – the loneliness, the hunger, the cold nights curled up in her makeshift home, _waiting and waiting and waiting_ for a family who would never come back for her. Her throat tightened as she turned her gaze to her teacher.

 

“Tell me he’s lying.” She whispered. “ _Please_.”

 

Luke’s silence was all the answer she needed.

 

She covered her mouth and keeled forward with a choked sob, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder as it grazed the hard ground. She didn’t care. Nothing would ever hurt as much as the pain of being left behind, unwanted and unloved.

 

“Rey…”

 

She sensed Luke take a step toward her but shook her head furiously. “Don’t… don’t come near me… I _hate_ you…”

 

It hurt. Oh, _R’iia_ , why did it hurt so much?

 

_Come with me, Rey. I’ll take away your pain._

 

Amidst the flurry of agony warring inside her, Kylo’s voice was a soothing force. Lifting her head, she saw him standing before her, gloved hand extended toward her. It was an offer, just like the one he’d made on Starkiller. Her gaze flickered up to his masked face.

 

**_Promise me._ **

 

_I promise._

 

She grasped his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet, and buried her face in his chest, _needing_.

 

A lightsaber ignited from where Luke stood.

 

“I can’t let you leave with him, Rey.”

 

“You don’t have a choice, Uncle.” With a flick of his wrist, Kylo tore the saber from his uncle’s hands and sent the Jedi crashing into a nearby rock formation.

 

She stared at Luke for a moment before a blinding white light alerted her to the shuttle appearing behind them. As the ramp lowered, she spared one last glance at her former Master before Kylo took her hand and led her aboard.

 

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

Rey lost track of time. She didn’t know how long it took them to reach the _Finalizer_ , but the journey was mercifully silent. Kylo didn’t gloat or try to make small talk – he even stayed out of her head for once, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 

After docking in the hangar, Kylo brought her to a room she could only assume belonged to him. It was sparse, with only a bed that didn’t look slept in, a desk and closet, and another door that probably led to a fresher. It was obvious he didn’t spend a lot of time here. Behind her, she heard a hiss as Kylo took off his helmet and set it aside.

 

“You’ll stay here until further notice. Until I can have your own quarters prepared for you.”

 

She nodded, trying to look anywhere but his face until he cupped her chin and forced her to look up, to look upon the scar she’d given him. His dark gaze was intense, but not angry, boring into hers before flickering to the wound on her shoulder. Without a word, he directed her to the fresher, where he rifled through a cabinet before pulling out a small jar and smearing a cool gel over her mangled skin. It burned at first, before numbing the pain altogether.

 

“It looks worse than it is. The Bacta should help.” He murmured before straightening his posture. “I have to speak with the Supreme Leader, but I’ll be back shortly. Feel free to… make yourself at home.”

 

With that, he was gone.

 

Rey stood there, unmoving, for a moment before becoming increasingly aware of the damp clothing clinging uncomfortably to her. Turning the faucet on, she kicked off her shoes and divested herself of her gray attire before removing her hair tie and stepping into the fresher. The water was scolding but she didn’t care as she scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was pink and raw, washing the dirt and blood and sweat from her body until there was nothing left _to_ clean. She stayed inside far longer than necessary, not caring that she was wasting such a precious commodity, until the air was so thick with steam she could barely breathe.

 

When Rey finally emerged, she wrung out her hair and combed through it with her fingers before making her way back into the main room. A black uniform had been laid out on the bed, one near identical to the one Kylo wore but obviously tailored to fit her smaller frame. She pulled the tunic on over her head, ignoring the rest as she curled up on the edge of the bed, staring out the window into the vast darkness of space until she dozed off.

 

She awoke to the sound of the door sliding open, but kept her back to it, listening to the rustling of clothes as Kylo undressed before the mattress dipped.

 

_I know you’re awake._

 

A strong arm draped over her waist, pulling her close until her back was pressed against his naked chest. It was far too intimate for comfort but she was too tired, too exhausted mentally and physically, to object.

 

“Together we’ll finish what they started.” He said quietly in her ear. “We’ll crush the Resistance and bring the galaxy to heel.”

 

“What about Snoke?” She asked. Where did he fit into Kylo’s warped fantasy?

 

“He doesn’t.” Kylo answered. “The Supreme Leader’s days are numbered. There can only be two.”

 

She rolled onto her back to look at him. He had rid himself of his outer layers, leaving him in just his trousers. She tried not to stare at the scars decorating his torso and certainly not at the trail of dark hair that disappeared beneath his waistband. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice, instead letting his eyes wander, taking in the sight of her like this, in his bed, in nothing but a tunic that _just_ covered her thighs. She sensed his desire rolling off him in waves, felt him struggling to control his innermost urges, knowing he wanted to do to her now what he’d been doing to her in their shared dreams for weeks.

 

“I saw you once.” Kylo confessed. “Before we ever met. In Cloud City, when I was still a boy… before I was sent away to train as a Jedi…”

 

He spoke softly, as if he were in a daze, his fingers unconsciously tracing patterns along her arm all the while.  


“I saw your victory on Starkiller... I saw you becoming my apprentice… I saw you taking your rightful place as Empress and ushering in a new order… I saw _us_ , ruling side by side. I saw – ” His hand had ventured to the flat of her stomach, where it lingered covetously.

 

 ** _Show me._** She commanded silently, and he nodded, granting her entry.

 

Glimpsing into Kylo’s mind, she saw herself – an older version of herself, barely recognizable in her black and gold regalia and the extravagant hair décor weaving through her chestnut locks as she sat upon a throne. A young boy with dark curls sat by her side, draped in similar colors. He had his mother’s small, pointed nose but that seemed to be all he inherited from her. Everything else, from his pale complexion to his angular face, belonged to his father. To Kylo Ren.

 

With a gasp, Rey pulled herself out of his head. Kylo gazed down at her longingly, pupils blown wide.

 

“Our son is going to be so powerful… so strong in the Force…” He said, leaning in to nuzzle the crook of her neck. “Oh, _Rey_ …”

 

_He is the Messiah who will bring true peace to the galaxy._

 

“True peace…” she murmured, eyes fluttering shut as he kissed his way down her body.

 

She should have felt repulsed, but instead all she felt was desire.

 

His, hers, she couldn’t be sure. All she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop.

 

 _Let me worship you, Rey._ His voice echoed somewhere in her subconscious as he knelt between her legs, pushing her tunic up and pressing his mouth to the inside of her thigh.

 

 _Let me_ love _you._

 

 ** _Yes_**. Her mind cried. **_Yes, yes, yes._**

**Author's Note:**

> That last scene took forever. I must have re-written it a dozen times because I had no idea how I wanted this to end. Blah.
> 
> Anyway, please leave a comment and let me know what you think. Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
